Warrior Cat LEMONS!
by Streamclaw10
Summary: Start submiting, but I will upload some of my personal characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I am doing warrior cat Lemons! Go ahead and submit any you want under the catigories**

 **Love**

 **Rape**

 **Lust**

 **You can do whatever gender's you want, however many you want, but I don't like doing characters from the real story so I only do origonal characters. You can do combined catigories, (Lovelust, Loverape, Lustrape, ect...) I do long stories though, not short stories, and yes I will post some of my original characters. Also I am not the best speller, so go ahead and submit, select your type, and tell me their names. (Can be 1-6 cats)**


	2. StreamclawxCrowstripe

**These are my characters; Streamclaw and Crowstripe!**

Streamclaw padded out of the warriors den and into the morning. Almost immediately, Crowstripe was next to her. "Good morning, Crowstripe." She approached the senior warrior and rubbed her head under his chin. He stared at her curiously, not knowing what she was trying at. "Do you want to go hunting with me?" Her purr rose in her throat as she gleamed at the tom she was crushing on.

"Um, sure? Why not now?" She smiled and meowed, "even better!" Crowstripe led the way out of the camp and to the river. They padded down the river until they came to a meadow, filled with tall grass, several tail-lengths higher than cats.

"This will be good I suppose. Lots of rabbits on the meadow."

"This is perfect!" Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she shrunk, not wanting to reveal her plan. "Okay then. Meet back here in an hour, unless you need help, just yowl." He padded off into the tall grass. His aroma left, and all that was left was the overwhelming smell of Silverclaw in heat.

"Plan in action!" She padded into the grass, moving a slightly different way than the handsome tom. She padded until she came to about the middle of the field, and began making a large den in the grass, large enough for ten cats. _This will be perfect!_ She thought to herself as she prepared herself to yowl. Without noticing, her tail slowly began to slide in and out of her pussy, and she smiled in pleasure. "Crowstripe! Help me!" She yowled as she laid onto her back, exposing her core. Within heartbeats Crowstripe emerged from the grass, carrying a rabbit. He gazed down at her looking dumbfounded, then it dawned on him. He gently buried the rabbit as she fucked herself, letting her aroma fill the clearing.

"Are you sure Silverclaw, that means you will have my kits."

"I am sure Crowstripe, I have never been able to have litters." She continued sliding her tail in and out of her core as she spoke.

"Oh," He sounded pleased as he padded over to he. He sat down on her face, sliding his huge, fully-exposed cock into her mouth. He laid across her stomach as he slowly licked the edges of her core, batting her tail away. She licked his member rapidly, sliding it in and out of her mouth while it grew harder. He licked the edges, patiently waiting to enter her vagina. Finally sticking his tongue all the way in her pussy, she suppressed a long moan of pain and pleasure mixed together. She stuffed the entire penis into her mouth as she sucked on it. He groaned in pleasure and jerked forward, sending it farther into her mouth. He could feel the cum coming on as he plunged down her throat. She groaned as the hot liquid slid down her throat making her gag. He licked inside of her faster, letting the sweet taste seep into his tongue. Removing his tongue, he shoved his paw into her pussy and she moaned. Wiggling it around, he finally hit her good spot as she moaned louder, sucking harder on his giant cock. He removed his paws and hooked his claws into her fur, making her yelp in pain and disappointment. He thrusted forward, sending his dick farther and farther into her mouth each time. He humped rapidly, gaining speed as he felt the hot liquid coming again. He spilt it down her throat once more and she spit some up. He removed his member from her mouth and pushed her hed towards the cum she had spit out.

"Drink it!" He hissed at her, plunging her muzzle into it. She lapped it up quickly as he circled to her back. He mounted her and hooked his claws into her scruff, only sticking the tip of his penis into her, teasing her. "Stick it in already fox-dung!" She shrieked at him as he only slid the tip in and out. Sliding it out, her circled her core with it, and she hissed in annoyance, only egging him on. "Talk dirty to me," He hissed in her ear and his dick grew larger. "Beg me" he added again.

"Fuck me! Crowstripe, just fuck me and make it count!" She wailed out impatiently, a desperate pleading in her tone. Suddenly he plunged his huge penis into her core, making her screetch in pain. "Harder! Faster! Oh it tastes so good! Fuck me with all you have, Crowstripe!" She wailed again, pressing against him, sliding him farther inside of her. He thrust forward, wiggling it around inside of her like a snake. He wrapped his claws around her stomach and between her legs rubbing them, comforting her. He bit into her scruff to keep himself from falling and humped her faster and harder. His balls hit her core as he plunged his entire penis into her, letting her sit in pain. This time, a hot liquid came out of her core as she groaned in pleasure. Her hips moved in a bucking rhythm to make it easier for her to eat all of Crowstripe. Finally, he released his seed into her, and removed his cock from her pussy.

She fell to the ground, panting from pleasure. "Are you ready to go back?" She questioned him, looking into his green eyes. "Are you serious?" He questioned her back.

"Yes, I am worn out, I don't think I could go anymore." She fell to her side panting, out of breath.

"Hell no!" He spat and lunged at her, grabbing her by her scruff as he stuffed his dick inside her mouth once more. She tried spitting it out, but lack of breath disabled her. He thumped forward, shoving it down her throat. She gagged, but made no move to stop him. Instead, she just laid there, letting him do all the work. He slid it in and out of her mouth, arching his back he pushed it farther in. "Open you mouth all the way," He demanded her so she obeyed, opening all the way. He removed his giant member and set his balls in her mouth. He grabbed her by the side and rolled her onto her back. His claws hooked into her belly fur and she hissed in pain, and he thrust both of his testicles into her mouth. "Now suck, HARD!" He clawed her stomach and she yelped, immediately obeying. She sucked long and hard until she swore the fur was falling off of them.

He groaned in pleasure as she sucked his balls, numbing them. He removed his nuts from her mouth as he slid his penis in, only halfway in her mouth. Cum trickled out of his dick and onto her tongue, causing her to groan at the sweet taste. As if giving her an extra boost of energy, she began sucking on his cock hard, making him moan even more. The two fucking cats missed the familiar scent of Beakpaw while they were humping each other. He sat, hidden in the long grass, watching them, with eyes stretched wide in interest.

Finally the two cats broke appart from each other, each panting from breath-loss. "Lets finish hunting, and then we can return to camp. We should do this again some-time though." Crowstripe winked and then padded off, tail stretched high in satisfaction.


	3. BeakpawxWoodkit (RAPE!)

**This is after Beakpaw saw Crowstripe and Streamclaw fucking with each-other.**

Beakpaw entered the camp, stunned into silence with a rabbit dangling in his jaws. _If I am going to try this, I'm going to need a she-cat,_ he thought about asking Mothfur or Spottedpelt, but they would say no, because he was no more than an apprentice. His eyes lit up as he thought of an idea, _or a she-kit!_ He dropped the kill in the fresh kill pile, then padded over to the nursery. Snaketail laid with her three kits, almost apprentices, playing around her. Snaketail was fast asleep, and she three kits were running all around the den. He watched the three she-kits for a moment, trying to decide which one he would chose. _Firekit has a bad temper, so not her, and Icekit tells everything to Snaketail 'cause she talks to much, but Woodkit is the shy kit, she would be perfect to try it on!_ He padded over to Woodkit and bent down, whispering in her ear. "Do you want to try something, its something you do when your an apprentice?" She purred and turned to him, "What about Firekit and Icekit, will they be there to?"

"No, I can only take one at a time, but before I take you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." She nodded, promising to keep silent, as her eyes twinkled. He flicked her chin with his tail, motioning her to follow him. They padded into the clearing, and he took her to the back, where his secret way out was. No cat had been there, and if they were quick enough, no cat would notice they were missing either. They left the camp and padded the opposite direction from the river and field, with the slightly-smaller kit by his side. His fur tingled with excitement as her imaging her sucking on his sheath. They padded to the Swampclan border, stopping a few tail-lengths away. He stopped and looked around, spotting a small hollow between two trees that would easily hide to fill grown warriors.

"Here, get in the hollow, Woodkit." His voice was stern, but not to aggressive. She shuddered from the tone and leapt down into the large hollow, hidden by roots. He leapt down next to her and meowed to her, making her promise. "Promise you won't tell ANYCAT?" She nodded, then asked, "Why are we here?" She looked around the hollow, looking away from him. Immediately, he sprang onto the kit, wrapping his paws between her back legs, and thrust his small cock into her pussy. "What are you doing to me?" She screetched at him as her silenced her by another groan of agony. "Beakpaw! Stop it!" She hissed at him, trying and failing to escape his strong grasp. He bit down on her scruff, holding he in place, while his penis grew almost twice its size once inside of her.

He hit her good spot and she moaned it pleasure, trying not to focus on the pain. "Talk dirty to me," he recalled Crowstripe hissing that at Streamclaw, so he hissed it at Woodkit. "I don't know how!" She meowed to him in between groans of pleasure. "Try to!"

"I don't even know what we are doing!" He thrust harder into her core, making her vagina rip and spill blood all over his penis. "I have seen warriors doing it. Some call it mating, some call it fucking." He hissed quietly in her ear as her wail interupted him. "Fuck me as hard as you can Beakpaw! I wan't to stay with you like this forever!" He smiled as her pussy grew tighter around his dick, which was way to big for her small pussy. "Good!" He hissed at her before sliding it out of her and spinning around her and shoving it into her mouth. He shoved it down her throat as the warm liquid came out and gagged her. She spat it out, screetching in fury at him for raping her. He shoved it farther into her mouth and down her throat, silencing her. She stopped sucking, so he sank his claws into her back and yowled at her, "Suck harder!" She obeyed in pain and began sucking hard on his large penis. He thrust forward again, shoving it farther down the kit's throat. He humped her for a few moments before removing his cock and licking the cum off of the muzzle.

"You can't tell anyone! You promised you never would." She stared in horror at him before nodding, and together they padded back to camp, intertwining their tails together, and you could barely hear Beakpaw purr under his breath to her before entering the camp from the backway, "Thank you Woodkit, I love you."


	4. DustpawxSkystormxSandstep (RAPE!)

Dustpaw sat at the river's edge, looking for fish, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She jumped, turning around quickly. Skystorm was standing there, a evil smirk on his face. "Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, cowering down in front of him. "You know, slut, that's kind of what I need right now, to _hurt_ you, make you _suffer._ " He paced forward, twitching his ears, and turned to see his best friend, Sandstep, walk out next to him. "Should we give her a lesson?"

"Y-your not my m-mentor..." She began as the two toms approached her. Her ear tip's burned as her legs began to quiver. "We shall, but I get to go first!" Skystorm hissed at his friend. "Why you?" Sneered the brown tom.

Before Skystorm could answer, he leapt on top of Dustpaw, pinning her down. "Get off of me you piece of fox-dung!" She screetched, trying to shake the much-larger tom off. Sandstep raced in front of her while Skystorm her her down. Dangling his penis in front of her mouth, he commanded her, "Suck hard, and maybe we will spare you your life."

Fear engulfed her as she obeyed, taking hold of his sheath and she began sucking vigorously. "Faster! He clawed at her haunches as he thrust his cock farther into her mouth. It hardened, and he spread his barbs as far as he dared, not wanting to make her mouth hurt to bad. They scraped her throat as her head and his hips moved in motion, shoving the dick down her throat and back, making him moan in pleasure. He hooked his unsheathed claws behind her ears and humped harder into her mouth, stabilizing her head.

Skystorm glared at the brown tom as he pumped harder and harder into her bleeding mouth. 'I get to take her virginity!" Skystorm felt a rush of anger take over him at the sight of his friend. "Harder!" The tom screetched into her ear as she sucked as hard as her small throat could manage. He moaned as he felt a warm milky liquid slide down her throat, knowing that it came out of his member. He thrusted forward again, scraping his barbed cock along her throat walls.

Finally, Sandstep released his seed into her throat, making her swollow it whole, before he climaxed. He slid his dick out of her throat and placed his paws on top of the small apprentice. Skystorm growled at him and moved to her haunches. Carefully, he slid his large cock around the lips of her core. She whimpered, trying to to make to much noise in fear that the toms would take her only life. He removed his dick and bent down, licking the dry vagina until it was wet. Finally, he slid his tongue inside of her, lapping at her walls with his spiked tongue. She groaned, trying not to show the pleasure that gleamed in her eyes.

Without warning, he leapt on top of her, plunging his long penis inside of her tight vagina. She screetched in pain as his cock slammed against her barriers, attempting to break them. The humped harder until his member was constantly banging against the barrier. She yowled in pleasure as he hit her good spot, pounding harder and faster into her good-spot. He grabbed her scruff with his fur and pulled her back, making him enter her completely. Her barrier broke as her cum flooded out onto his penis and balls. She moaned in happiness as he thrust against her, her core slamming against his balls. He pumped harder, until his own cum was released into her. He entered the seed, then removed his long, pointed penis from her tight pussy.

"Now the tail whole," he sneered as he shoved half of his cock into her tail-hole. It was far to large, and she screetched in pain as her tore the hole and stretched out the inside to fit his dick. He humped her hard, until finally he could fit his entire sheath into her enterance. He cummed inside of her, and it spilt out onto his testicles. Finally, he removed his member, and shoved it down her throat, hissing in the ear for her to clean it. She began licking it rapidly, moving closer and closer to his balls as he moaned in pleasure. Finally, she reached the scrotums. She licked ear one for a few heartbeats before finally shoving one in her mouth. She lightly bit it, teasing him, then began swallowing it. She sucked harder and harder, hoping to please him so they would leave.

She repeated this for the two ball's multiple times until finally Skystorm stepped off of her. He purred as she laid down beneath him, hiding her belly and peering fearfully up at the two toms who had just raped her. "Tell anyone, and your DEAD, got it little 'apprentice'?" She nodded, and watched them leave before she could finally, move. Her tail-hole and core were bleeding from his dick, which was way to large for her. Her mouth was sore and burned from all the come she had swallowed, and she feared that they would do it again to her sometime.


	5. SwiftfeatherxShadowfrost

Shadowfrost padded up the border, doing a border patrol with her mate, who her heart didn't really belong to. When they came to the Flightclan border, a familiar scent caught her attention. It was the cat she truely loved, Swiftfeather, with two other cats she didn't recognize. While padding along the border, the scent became stronger. _They must be renewing scents._ She purred amusement as she caught site of the three Flightclan cats. "Don't even think about crossing onto our side!" A calico she-cat hissed, and looked a Swiftfeather as if asking if she did alright. He just stared ahead, straight at Shadowfrost. Irritated, Silverfire stepped in front of his gaze. "We wouldn't, and you shouldn't either!" He spat at the opposite clan. The other, a tabby tom, hissed at Silverfire and turned. "Come on patrol!" He hissed to his patrol and they padded off.

"I need to renew one more scent, we forgot one. I'll run and do it really quick." Swiftfeather darted out of sight and strait to the border. He could see the two Treeclan cats walking away, and snuck after them. He followed them up the stream until they came across the stepping stones. They passed into some bushes, and he checked the air. No other cats were near. Quickly, Swiftfeather crossed the rocks and followed into the bush. There he saw Silverfire stalking a mouse by the trunk of a tree, with Shadowfrost on a root for reinforcement. He rounded the other side of the tree, keeping quiet, and crouched, ready to spring onto Silverfire. When the chance came, he sprang, hitting Silverfire's head to the trunk of the tree. The silver cat looked at him for a moment, dazed, then passed out.

Shadowfrost's pelt stood on end until she realized it was Swiftfeather. "Be right back." She spoke the first words to him, licking his cheek and dashing up a tree. A minute later she returned with ivy in her jaws. She wrapped it around Silverfire's paws so he couldn't run, and around his muzzle so he couldn't yelp. She set the rest down by the trunk, and turned to her true mate. He was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a force landed on top of her and she fell, squealing. The soft, yet raspy purr of Swiftfeather filled the air, and she sighed in relief. Something stroked her, and she turned to see Swiftfeather gently licking around the perimeter of her core. He licked the soft pink flesh, letting his own member unsheath itself. With each lick, it extended and hardened. Finally, he stuck his tongue in her pussy, and she groaned in pleasure. Shadowfrost's claws sunk into the ground with each moan, and she pressed back, encouraging him to enter.

At first, he hesitated, then mounted her. He dug his claws into her scruff and hoisted himself up, letting his cock slide around the entrance to her hole. Swiftfeather eventually slid the tip of his barbed dick into her, and she moaned in pain. He teased her, sliding the tip in and out as her pussy loosened around his member. He thrust back and forward, each time making it a little farther in. She growled in pain and irritation and pushed backwards, shoving his entire penis into her core. She moaned in pleasure as it instantly hit her good spot, and he thrust forward in back, each pump harder and harder. He grunted, and a moment later, bristles scraped her walls. _His bristles are out!_ She squealed as pain shot through her. He slid in and out faster, scraping her walls and making her bleed. The hot liquid rose to the tip of his cock and he spilt inside of her. The cum seeped into her cuts and she squealed in pain. "Ouch! Swiftfeather! It hurts!" She yowled as he raked her sides.

His penis had grown to large to fit her small vagina, and now it hurt, entering and leaving. "Fine!" He hissed in her ear and dismounted her. She sighed relief then stopped, short of breath. He stood in front of her, his large member on the verge of touching her lips. "But Swiftfeather, I don't want to!" He growled at her with claws unsheathed, and she began to work. She carefully placed the still-barbed cock into her mouth and licked. Her pink tongue swirled around his penis, and she swallowed, sending it farther down her throat. Deep-throating it, Silverfire bagan to stir. His eyes stretched wide at the sight of his mate giving another tom from a different clan a blowjob!

He tried to get away, but couldn't move. Shadowfrost's head bobbed up and down and she shoved it farther and farther down her throat. Swiftfeather groaned in pleasure as his cum exited his penis and seeped down her throat. He snatched his dick away from her, and forced to to turn around, about to enter her tail-hole. A new smell caught the air as a large blue tom appeared, leader of Treeclan. Immediately, Swiftfeather turned and fled. With a satisfied look on her face, Shadowfire stood up and stalked back to camp, with her tail in the air.


	6. TigerfootxShinefur

Tigerfoot lead the way through the undergrowth, tracking down any prey he scented. His ears twitched as Shinefur appeared next to him. "Anything?" She asked? He shook his head no, and then plodded on. His ears twitched as an idea popped into his head. _Since she declined being my mate, I will force her to mate with me!_ They continued, this time Shinefur taking the lead. She led them down the border, to the stream that marked the border for yet another clan. A new scent filled her mind and she scanned the horizon. "Mouse!" She whispered, quickly dropping into the hunters crouch. Tigerfoot mimicked her, but stayed behind her, ready to pounce on her.

When she pounced, he wasn't ready. He would have to try again. She made the kill with a swift blow to the mouse's head, and buried it. They padded farther up the stream, and Tigerfoot took the lead. "I know a good place, follow me."

He led her into some bracken, and behind it, a small meadow lay. As Shinefur entered, she almost immediately spotted a rabbit. Tigerfoot's cock began to harden as she held up her tail, revealing her holes. Creeping clsoer and closer to the rabbit, he crept closer and closer to her. She could just about feel his hot breath on her heels when he pounced first. He landed on top of her, and she squealed in surprise. He plunged his hardened dick into her and she screetched.

Tigerfoot placed a paw on the back of her head, pushing it into the dirt as he hammered into her. His large member extended with each pump as she shrieked in pain. Shinefur's claws unsheathed and sunk into the dirt as she tried to steady herself, but it was no use! He humped her harder and faster, his penis diving into her tight pussy. She winced in pain as she held back her juices, and he moaned as her pussy tightened around his cock.

"Talk dirty to me!" He hissed in her ear as he repositioned himself so her hit her good spot. She moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips, encouraging him to do it again. Tigerfoot smiled at her moan and pushed in deeper, his testicles hitting her already-entered core. He wrapped his claws between her legs and rubbed her, urging her to let her juices flow. She wailed in pain as she gave up and her white liquid spilt onto his dick.

Shinefur moaned in pleasure as the pressure released. She pushed her paws forward in the dirt, making her eat him more. "I said talk dirty!" He hissed at her louder as he raped her. "Oh Tigerfoot-Oh master! Fuck me harder! I love your giant cock, it feels so good! Fuck me until I die, please. This is the best time ever in my life. Oh please master! Fuck me harder!" She squealed in excitement as he sped up, gaining confidence. Hot juices flowed out of his penis and seeped out, falling onto the ground. He groaned and hammered her again before sliding off.

She panted in joy as he walked in front of her. "I need a break for a minute- Clean me!" He shoved his giant dick onto the lips of her closed mouth. Immediately, she obeyed, wrapping her lips around the tip of his penis. She fidled her tongue around it, then started sucking. With each suck, she grew farther down his cock. He moaned as he lay there, enjoying the blowjob he was receiving. Finally, there was no more dick left to eat, so she bobbed her head up and down, deep throating it. The warm liquid seeped out of his tip and slid down her throat, making her gag. "Faster!" He instructed when she slowed down. She did as she was told and bobbed faster, enjoying every moment of it.

When she was done with his penis, he turned her around. He plunged into her tail-hole, stretching it out with every pump. She wailed in pain as it stretched to fit his dick, and she bit back another wail of pain. Tigerfoot humped her harder with each thrust, shoving farther and farther in until his sheath wouldn't go in anymore. His cum seeped out of her as he dismounted her and licked her clean. She moaned in pleasure, and sighed when he was done.

"Don't tell anyone, or I will claw your eyes out!" He threatened her, but Shinefur just smiled. "I won't," she promised, twining her tail with his as they walked back home.

A few months later, Shinefur lay in the nursery, with her large brown mate net to her. At her belly lay her suckling kit, Ryekit. He had his father's dark brown coat, and his mother's blue eyes. "I love our son." Shinefur whispered to her mate, and they continued watching the suckling kitten.


End file.
